


【DickJay】Hand cuffs、Nightmare、Sense of security

by liancangming



Series: BATSMEN [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Agent AU, Everyone is an agent, Jason needs a hug, M/M, PTSD, Scarring
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liancangming/pseuds/liancangming
Summary: Jason 的床头上挂着一副手铐。





	【DickJay】Hand cuffs、Nightmare、Sense of security

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的作者是 歌方唱罢 太太，我只是个搬运工，她本作品全系列在lof都有发布，请各位方便的话去点个红心蓝手，要是能留言就更好了。

「傑森。」迪克的表情非常難以言喻，但是那不是因為傑森拿槍比著他，他顫顫的指著傑森的床頭，「為什麼你的鐵架床上掛著一副手銬？」  
那個時候他們還不是炮友(傑森自己定義的，迪克另有想法)，傑森和Batsmen僅僅停止在不試圖一見面就毆打對方的狀態，然後有一天毫無預警的，迪克•天殺的•格雷森就這樣沒有任何許可的闖進了傑森安全的小空間裡。  
那是佛地魔藏分靈體的洞穴、至尊法師放寶石的空間、還有少女瑪麗的祕密花園。  
憤怒絕對不足以形容傑森當時的心情。  
那是維蘇威火山大爆發。  
*   
Batsmen判定傑森死亡日期之後兩年，十八歲的前知更鳥逃出地獄，並獲得自由之後所發生的事情。  
在布宜諾艾利斯的某個小社區裡面，他找了個適合的窩點。  
傑森一定太過疲累了，等他確定現在這個巢穴已經建立了完全的警備系統，至少能為自己爭取到三天吧的睡眠時間時，他幾乎是昏倒在床墊上。   
被追殺的太久，逃亡的太久，傑森極度的疲憊，一旦認定安全，身體主動切斷了意識。  
然後他在槍聲裡醒來，發現半間安全屋被砸毀了，本來應該插在靴子裡的匕首現在插在床墊上，枕頭和棉被的羽屑紛飛。   
有一隻老鼠肚破腸流的死在房間中央，槍殺。   
他站在滿目瘡痍中握著槍，彈夾打空，手指崩緊而疼痛。   
遠處警笛聲已然逼近，看來鄰居報警了。  
傑森閉上眼睛，在那場爆炸之後，鐵架床、拷問房、洗腦間、很多很多的血，手裡握著冰冷的刀或者槍……殺人之後，指縫間染著黏膩的紅色。  
說傑森死了也沒錯，在忌日後的每天，他都深陷地獄。   
*

溫熱的氣息自背後貼上，生氣蓬勃的溫暖肌膚磨蹭著，讓傑森知道後面那人除了一條內褲，甚麼也沒有穿   
「那是一張很大的床，你知道你可以留下來，在我床上睡一覺的吧？」   
迪克把他的下巴擱到傑森的肩膀上，聲音裡滿是饜足，還有殷殷哄勸。   
「不用，我不習慣跟別人在一個房間裡”睡覺”。」他照慣例冷漠地拒絕了，透過鏡子，傑森能在那雙藍眼裡看到一絲受傷。   
第一次挽留被拒絕迪克的表情比現在難看多了，現在他應該已經被拒絕習慣了。  
習慣了的迪克只是吻吻傑森的頸側說道，「嗯，那你回去的路上小心。」   
進了淋浴間之前迪克對傑森比了一個打電話的手式，然後比了比自己的眼睛，「我會等……」

「會馬上給你打電話的，老媽。」傑森用那個極不合適他們兩人關係的稱呼應道，步態輕鬆地走出浴室，要不是那被打造成戰鬥機器的勻稱肉體上有那麼多曖昧痕跡，根本沒有人能看出他剛結束一場激烈火辣的性愛。

總之他兩第一次做愛之後聽到他不打算留下來過夜，迪克的表情難看得很精采，傑森沒理會他自顧自地換好衣服之後準備離開，如果格雷森會因為這件事情腦袋爆炸那他們之後也不用玩了。 

聽到他開門的聲音格雷森才回過神來，光溜溜的衝出來，「傑森，等等！」  
為了避免左鄰右舍把迪克和他的迪克看光了，傑森無可奈何的關上門，雙手抱胸準備好大吵一架。   
迪克抓住他的臉吻他，然後擁抱他，好像傑森是即將出征的士兵，而他是掛在士兵脖子上吻別的戀人，「那你回去的時候小心安全。」   
傑森任他抱個滿懷，內心情緒複雜，其中最多的就是感到被尊重，他已經厭煩了一而再再而三的重述自己的理念，都怪布魯斯那個混帳。   
只要答案不是那個老暴君提問時想聽到的，他就會跳針重複那個問題，迪克這樣……很好。   
「我不是那個意思……房裡有別人在呼吸，我不能睡。」傑森摩娑即使兩人親密無間之時也沒有脫下來的護腕，發現自己在迪克如此好講話的情況下，居然感到良心刺痛(如果他還有那玩意能作祟的話)，所以他給迪克勉為其難的解釋幾句。

真的不能睡。   
很抱歉不能跟你同床共枕，讓你覺得自己只是個迪克，但是我很怕醒來的時候發現我把匕首或者任何我能拿到的東西插進你眼窩裡了，所以一起共享體溫入眠什麼的還算了吧。

「我明白了。」迪克還是抱著他，啜吻著傑森的耳朵，開始他的討價還價，「那關於我們的遊戲規則，我有一個新條件。」   
喔操，你當然有了。   
「很公平。」傑森喃喃的道，該死這傢伙怎麼在第一次做愛就發現所有敏感點的，真他媽的術業有專攻，「你說。」   
「回家了，不管甚麼時候，發訊息或者打電話都可以。」迪克後退一步，好認真的凝視傑森，「告訴我。」  
「報平安感覺有點超過炮友的範圍。」傑森指出這點，努力掙脫那雙藍眼的魅惑魔法。  
「炮友也可以互相關心的，小翅膀。」迪克嘆了口氣，顯然飽受傑森的龜毛折磨。   
在離迪克第一次闖進傑森的安全屋過了差不多要一年之後，他們成了一對一的炮友，有著嚴謹的遊戲規則，既不是兄弟，也不是戀人，只是可以上床的好朋友。   
傑森想了想，決定把”好”字拿掉，他想讓事情更單純些。   
他們只是可以上床的朋友，就這麼簡單。  
他無視自己想要更多的疼痛。   
迪克總是最特別的，小時候開始，就是這樣。   
*   
“嗨，沙發。”   
打開燈，驅散了令人窒息的黑暗，大多時候，傑森享受孤獨。

“嗨，床。”

日復一日，拖著傷痕累累的身軀回到空無一人的居所，精疲力竭的脫去武裝，獨自一人的舔舐傷口。

人的日子一旦穩定，就會想望未來，十年後，二十年後……哈哈，雖然對杰森來說，活到四十歲聽起來像個挑戰。

像他這樣滿身罪孽的人，不一定能活過今天的人，不適合擁有伴侶或者家庭，不配擁有孩子，不會有人在屋裡等待，並在他開門時迎上前去，”歡迎回來，我很擔心你。”  
不會有的，十五年後，傑森依舊是孤身一人，滴著血走回家，漆黑的房子裡寂寞蝕骨。  
*   
傑森回到家，躺到了鬆軟的床上，一端銬床頭保養得宜的手銬晃的匡噹一響，他掏出了手機給迪克發了訊息，然後就丟到一邊去了。  
躺了半天，傑森不得不又坐了起來，剛剛騎著車回來，讓原本隱隱的痠疼變得無法忽視，他不悅的皺眉褪去了衣服，看著自己腰部腿根一堆指印和吻痕，心裡直罵娘，那傢伙就是不知道甚麼叫做節制。   
他換上了背心，指尖滑過腿部一道刀疤，那道傷疤已經癒合，短短一截混在那些縱橫的燒傷刀疤彈孔裡，一點都不起眼。   
只有傑森自己知道那道疤痕曾經有麼深。   
大概是他剛回到高譚市的時候，雖然對蝙蝠俠等人有著複雜的情結，但是傑森還是一恍神就睡著了，沒有好好躺到那張他挑選，骨架特別結實的鐵架床上，給自己銬上一道安全鎖。   
他拋棄在過去的敵人不會在蝙蝠俠的領地裡出沒，他很安全，這座安全屋很高檔，他那時已經足夠的資金買下了三層樓，建立更強大的保全系統。   
他理當不應該被疼痛驚醒。   
傑森醒來時候，發現自己將一柄飛刀扎進了大腿，刀刃直沒至柄，整個禮拜都沒有辦法好好走路。   
他復活了，他逃脫了，但是地獄的陰影仍在。   
手機震動打斷了傑森的思考，把他拉回現實，看到迪克給他一個大大的笑臉符號，跟他本人一樣蠢的傻笑。  
傑森困惑了起來，一場感情遊戲玩了三個月，至今無法明白為什麼那天夜翼在樓梯間會突然吻他，那雙藍晶眸子眨也不眨的望著他，好像全心只裝得下他。

"小翅膀，和我在一起吧 。"

基督的狗屎，夜翼發瘋了！而糟糕的是，傑森發現自己無法拒絕一個精神失常  
患者的提議。  
*   
迪克有時候會回想到他們第一次做愛時的事情，那個吻，差點把他揍出屎的一拳，然後是第個二吻，他們都過分陶醉在其中，迪克相信自己可能不小心把某些東西扯到綻線了，他聽到纖維斷裂的聲音。   
結束之後，他問傑森感覺怎麼樣？   
傑森在笑，看上去不羈又野性難馴，他轉了轉眼珠，露出非常差強人意的表情，「沒熱情、沒火花，就像在親吻大哥哥。」   
「我的吻技一流，你這個心口不實的騙子。」迪克必須說，傑森那個嫌棄的表情可愛得要命，顯然他病的不清了。   
傑森垂下眼睫，隨即挑釁的看了他一眼，「帶我去你家，證明給我看。」   
那一眼讓迪克渾身燥熱，但是他想要的不只是這個，而且他要說的話，他也不想要做完了愛再說，他面前的人是傑森，他不希望把性放在愛前面來對待他的小翅膀。   
迪克舔了舔嘴唇，覺得嘴巴有點乾，那個熟悉的舊稱就這樣溜了出來，「小翅膀，和我在一起吧。」   
傑森遲遲沒有回答，而迪克敏銳從那雙綠眼裡捕捉到了一閃即逝的恐懼。  
傑森嘴角僵硬的勾了一下，試圖露出一個壞壞的笑容，但是在整個組織裡最善解人性的迪克面前，任何掩飾都是拙劣的。   
「如果我說只當砲友，你可以嗎？」  
迪克強大的腦迴路只遲疑了0.00001秒。   
「如你所願。」那是迪克開起的局面，但他願意任由傑森掌握後續發展，目前傑森對他的心意願意有所回應，有一點點喜歡，這樣就夠了。   
目前只是星星之火也沒關係，他有耐心讓火勢燎原。   
所以一個小時後，他們在迪克的房間裡，迪克的床上，傑森跨坐迪克身上，一邊脫去上衣為他展現最好的風景，一邊很認真地對他說。

"現在，我們來訂個規則吧，格雷森。"

迪克眨了眨眼，忽然發現他嚴謹的攻略計劃已經翻盤了三個方案，而他的小翅膀也不是那個記憶裡歡古典羅曼史的單薄暴力傲嬌少年，而是一個危險到讓他心跳加快預設的攻略進度調也一路跳到床上的男人。  
咦？一來就這麼刺激的嗎？小翅膀？我們不趕時間的！

結束後的空氣聞起來有傑森剛剛沖洗時的沐浴乳氣味，更多的是兩個人交織在一起的味道，體味、汗味交雜著，聞起來就是性本身。

那個吻不是一時的衝動，而是迪克心裡長久的計畫終於等到了一個適合的時機。

迪克自然是認真的，他還沒有無恥到只是因為單純的性吸引力就去對自己的後輩下手，畢竟欣賞你脾氣暴躁性感火辣的後輩的長腿細腰大胸是一回事，偷偷跟蹤對方只想確定對方有好好睡在自己的安全屋裡，那就是另外一回事了。  
所以你問迪克是甚麼時候發現自己對傑森產生了某些扭曲的慾念？這大概要從迪克有次闖進傑森的安全屋裡結果被房子主人抓包那天開始，那時他們還沒睡在一起，不對，那時他們還沒上床。  
不、不，跟手銬沒有關係，至少沒有直接的關係。  
迪克是來送小甜餅的，只是他剛好想說順便測試一下傑森的房子保全系統強度，好巧不巧被他給滲透進去了，提姆開發新道具很不錯，他順利的破解了窗戶上鎖潛入房間裡，還脫了鞋才踩上那平滑不冷腳又光可鑑人的烏木地板。   
溫和的米色調和木質桌櫃還有鵝黃的燈，白淨的床褥與黑色的工業風鐵架床，乾淨整潔又舒適，窗台邊還有幾盆可愛的綠植，跟傑森以前的房間很像.......迪克這樣的想法只維持到他的偵探雷達發現一個掛在床頭鐵柱(他想要忽視都難)的手銬。   
迪克可以用他的老二對上天保證，那是真品，不是甚麼情趣玩具，相當結實，保養的閃閃發亮。   
這是什麼東西！迪克當下三觀盡毀，而且非常後悔自己為什麼不走正門。   
因為照他對傑森的理解，如果今天是正常的房間就算了，不，趁現在逃走還來的及！

房間大門碰的踹開。   
迪克乾尬的傻愣在原地。   
傑森不知道何時悄然無聲的進屋，行雲流水的抽槍踹門，當他看清楚闖入者是迪克的時候，臉色轉紅變紫而後發黑，像是高血壓發作要死了。

而迪克滿腦子只有一個問題，他必須問出來不然他今天晚上不用睡了！

「傑森，為什麼你的鐵架床上掛著一副手銬？」

他記憶那個很容易臉紅，聖經是珍奧斯丁的古典羅曼史的純情小翅膀，試圖和芭芭拉調情﹐結果騷話說著自己就臉紅了的小翅膀呢？   
傑森你什麼時候轉變成Rihanna - S&M了！港漫兄貴畫風的你不合適啊！   
獻祭阿福的小甜餅沒能阻止火山噴發。   
傑森的怒火把迪克炸的外焦裡脆，當下迪克是鼻青臉腫連滾帶爬的逃出了安全屋。   
接著整整一個月紅頭罩(和傑森)都沒有出現在他面前過，三個月裡恰巧見面也當他是空氣人，迪克有偷偷回去看過一次，那地方搬空了，顯然當天晚上小翅膀就搬了家。  
迪克默默的懺悔，是他莽撞了，因為那是一種刻在骨子裡的壞習慣(出自於關心)，就跟布魯斯會潛入他在布魯德海文的公寓(還有提姆的公寓)，芭芭拉會入侵他們屋子裡的監視器，迪克也會如此。   
他忘了傑森已經是離群多年的野生動物，而且嚴重缺乏愛與關懷，一點風吹草動都容易受到驚嚇，但是他必須去看看才行。  
那個手銬，他好介意啊！  
迪克在提姆的幫助之下，再一次找到紅頭罩的安全屋住址，貿然跟蹤紅頭罩只會增加對方的怒氣質，小翅膀現在打人專打臉，還往死裡打，太疼了。  
迪克想知道提姆怎麼知道的，但是提姆不說，只是對他露出了一個紅羅賓式的微笑，他都不知道三弟有如此謙虛的靈魂。

總之，這次迪克很認真的制定了周全的計畫，做了無數隱密的勘察，反正提姆已經在少正裡成功成為新的領對，所以最近都沒有甚麼任務的他閒到發慌。   
而且，那個手銬！  
迪克做了一些假設，但是無論是傑森喜歡SM或者傑森喜歡被人SM，哪種他都不喜歡，而且他自己也覺得很荒謬，唾棄自己腦海淨是些胡思亂想。   
小翅膀喜歡有窗戶的房間作為臥室，而且他是個優秀的狙擊手，所以他的房間雖然有窗但是很難窺看。  
除非在兩百米外，有棟十樓高的建築頂樓有個水塔，水塔底下有個適合的位置可以看見那扇窗，看進去的角度堪稱完美，而且不容易被發現。  
只是有那麼一點兒遠，只要其中有一戶人家在窗台晾衣服，視線就會被遮蔽。  
迪克找了一個完美的偵查點,手上拿著提姆借他的高倍率望遠鏡，那是提姆的私人用品，但是迪克記得提姆不出海不賞鳥也不觀星，真奇怪。   
這樣還看不到，迪克只好去挪公用的黑科技了，但是他不想讓布魯斯知道自己的行為，那個控制狂要求非任務時借甚麼東西都要填表單。

咳，離題。

總之！迪克拿出潛伏任務的耐心開始蹲守著，他透過清晰的望遠鏡看著傑森回到家，早脫去厚重的戰靴與皮衣戰甲，此時只穿著那高領黑衣與長褲的傑森正將槍套解下，他的手指一吋吋的拂過綁帶，拇指嵌入槍帶與大腿之間的空隙。  
迪克猛然將眼睛移開望遠鏡，覺得有點熱，有點無法呼吸。   
過了幾秒鐘他又看回去，已經脫掉長褲的傑森抓住了衣服下襬，正往上掀起，露出那截線條流暢漂亮的……迪克默默挪開眼睛，摀住臉，覺得內心有某東西碎開了，感覺就是社會善良風俗之類的東西。   
他好歹也是當過警察的人，他很清楚，迪克！這已經是犯罪了！你這個變態！他是你後輩！  
如此折騰迪克的小心肝到天快亮，傑森才終於躺上了床，留著床頭燈，一把槍就擺在他右手邊的桌台上。  
迪克凜住呼吸，看著傑森熟練的扣上了他總是帶著護腕的慣用手，用手銬將那隻手固定在床頭邊，背靠著牆蜷成一團睡著了。  
甚麼猜想沒有了，那些旖旎的心思，低俗的猜測，全都隨著迪克發冷的心一道沉進胃裡。  
做特工這行快要二十年，迪克知道這個是甚麼，他看過類似的東西，足夠他做出模糊的猜想，而他很不喜歡，非常不喜歡其中殘酷和恐怖。  
這是某些機構用來給組職裡的殺手進行的服從性訓練，像是透過項圈控制和暗示在訓練畜生聽話，還有歸屬權，類似於給狗戴上項圈，讓狗知道自己是有主人的，行為要端正，不可反咬飼養你的人。   
迪克的心臟為此而縮緊，他感到由衷的痛苦與憤怒。   
迪克僵在那冰冷的水泥地上，他就這樣看著床上睡著的傑森直到天光大亮，他想著這些年，那個接過他制服的男孩死去後的這些年……倒底經歷過些什麼？才會變得如此強大、如此憤怒、如此絕望。

迪克知道有個地方可能有線索。   
*

迪克正賣力破解布魯斯親手加密的檔案，他知道這會驚動布魯斯，不過他無所謂，布魯斯如果不願意的話，他甚至不能進來這裡，更別提破解啥鳥檔案了。   
他整個早上都坐在蝙蝠電腦前面看著那些資料，直到身後響起穩定的腳步聲，一盤三明治和熱咖啡被放在一旁的桌邊。  
「你記得他剛回來找我們的時候把我們耍得團團轉的那場追逐嗎？害我扭傷了膝蓋和腳踝的那次。」迪克回過頭，對上布魯斯鋼藍的眼眸，他開始說話才覺得下嘴唇刺痛，舔了舔唇，發現自己無意之間把下唇咬出了血，「我都忘記他比我小六歲，而我比他早入行十年，你就更不用說了。」   
「他失蹤的這五年所獲得的訓練，令他變得很十分強大，相當難以預料，而且下手毫無忌憚，從不留餘地。」布魯斯平靜的說道，拿過滑鼠，畫面上跳出一張時間線。  
從最近的南美黑幫爭霸，到四年前的刺客聯盟，其中還有一張背景是冷豔無雙的女性帶著一個紅帽衫在速食店裡吃東西的照片，刺客聯盟的塔莉亞，布魯斯過去不小心招惹上的紅粉骷髏。   
迪克抬頭看著，「我知道，我們找了他整整一年，才將他葬了。」   
一年，365天，52周，那對他們這樣的組織來說，是很長一段時間。

之後，提姆才進來了。   
如今第七個年頭過去，傑森”死”後的一年究竟去哪了發生了甚麼事情，蝙蝠們甚麼都找不到，直覺告訴迪克，這跟那該死的手銬有關。   
Batsmen最初的兩位成員兩相對望。  
迪克聳肩，「希望你也是因為關心傑森才展開調查。」   
「不。」布魯斯擺出一本正經的撲克臉反駁，「我只是因為有人愚弄了我而感到憤怒而已，根本一點都不關心你們的死活。」   
「人渣老闆。」迪克皺了皺鼻子。   
「我更喜歡被稱呼為冷血的特務頭子。」布魯斯硬梆梆的說道。   
迪克笑了，總算覺得沒有難受，他關掉了電腦，拔走了隨身碟，抓起一個三明治，「我真希望能夠找到那些從我們這裡偷走他的人。」  
「我們會的。」布魯斯依舊看著一片漆黑的螢幕說。   
迪克咬了一大口三明治，惡狠狠地嚼。  
後來他像是被制約一般，有時候不管夜巡多累，他都會偷偷溜去那棟樓的水塔間上，看著傑森臥房窗戶透出的燈光，直到傑森熄燈他才離開。   
*

“只要我們還一起睡，你就不可以找別人，我也不會，這是原則問題，OK？”

*

傑森從來沒有說過死後的第一年發生了甚麼。  
他說過塔莉亞，他說過他四處流浪，拜師學習，他如何拿下南美的犯罪市場。  
但他從來沒有在他們面前拿下那個護腕，即使是在與迪克上床時也沒有。   
迪克從來沒有去逼問他，傑森這輩子已經受夠了夠多的逼迫，實在沒有必要在他不願意訴說的傷口補上一腳。  
迪克採用了溫水煮青蛙的策略，他絞盡腦汁把握一個舒適的度量，不會讓傑森覺得被束縛了，又可以留住傑森，儘管這樣的忍讓代表有些時候結束了他們之間的歡愛，迪克必須一個人躺在還略帶餘溫的床上等待著傑森的報平安，但是自己寂寞總比失去他好。

“你必須要有耐心等待花開，我的小羅賓。”母親溫柔的在他腦海裡低語，”等待花開，在最美那刻摘下，送給你心愛的那人。”

迪克總是很有耐心，但是他覺得用牡蠣或者蚌殼來形容傑森會更貼切。   
等待不代表甚麼事情也不做。   
在傑森終於不因為房間事件生氣之後，迪克開始靠近他，如同靠近一隻豪豬般小心翼翼，直到他確定傑森會回應他的調情，他知道傑森有時會盯著他的屁股看，他籌備又試探，直到時機成熟，或者迪克終於不能再忍。   
迪克在探尋傑森的同時，發現自己愛上了他，他想要深入去擁抱這個涉過地獄卻依舊堅韌的美好靈魂。  
而迪克從不猶豫，如同雄獅蹲伏狩獵，該出手的時候就出手。   
迪克為了得到他費盡心機，但是傑森值得，隨著時間過去，他不會在把炮友什麼的放在嘴邊，他終於願意接受迪克的關心。  
迪克好不感動，他就像是一個蜂鳥迷，把自己打扮成一朵無害的小花，然後在戶外下裝了大概五十天的開花灌木，才吸引到一隻珍貴艷麗的蜂鳥來採蜜。   
隨著迪克的努力，傑森待在他公寓的時間越來越長，他們會一起吃飯，一起看電影，然後做愛。只是傑森從不留下，而迪克會假裝他不知道他的小翅膀回到鳥巢後，是如何給自己上銬，然後縮在那張鐵架床上入眠。   
他必須留給傑森足夠的空間，但是又不能離太遠，以免在那孩子需要的時候措手不及。  
而他等到了。

那是一次慶祝式的性愛，類似於雙人的”感謝上帝啊我們沒有死在布魯斯的任務裡！”派對。

他們都極度疲憊，又因為數次的驚險而迫切的想要感受到對方。

在他們兩個都躺在床上等著餘韻過去的時候，一陣敲小鼓的聲音從傑森腹部傳出來，他騰的臉紅了。

迪克沒忍住笑了，伸手去搭住傑森的小腹調笑，結果白目的下場就是一拳，「明明是都我在動哦噗……我錯了，紅頭罩大人，熱可可好嗎？」

「不要加太多你那種甜死人的棉花糖。」傑森皺著眉說道。

「知道了，我會記得加棉花糖。」已經完全習慣爆嬌說話方式，迪克樂顛顛的跑去廚房泡熱飲。

等他回來的時候，傑森已經睡著了，長長的睫毛垂在白皙的臉頰上，看上去靜謐而放鬆，在迪克的床上，蓋著迪克的被子。

迪克心臟跳得快要罷工，他必須炫耀的說，喔，天使也不過如此！(捧心)

所以接下來發生的事情，迪克必須說那都是他的錯，都怪他蠢，他就應該讓傑森好好睡一覺而不是被傑森的睡顏迷了心竅，躡手躡腳的走過去想要親他容易警張、沒安全感的情人，然後還沒有把手上那杯滾燙的熱可可放到一邊去。

所以當他被傑森掐倒在地上，還讓滾燙的熱可可澆了一身時候，迪克真只能對自己說。

“你活該啊！迪克！”

但是他只能發出嘶嘶氣音，努力不讓傑森對他造成什麼重大傷害，因為很顯然，傑森正想要用右手挖出迪克的眼睛，「嗷！是我！傑森。」

幸好傑森現在是全裸的！肉搏他還扛的住，完全發不出聲的迪克將馬克杯丟到遠遠的牆壁上。  
杯子碎裂的聲音讓傑森渙散的瞳孔猛然縮小，他看清楚身下的人是誰之後，驚慌失措地向後彈開，像是一隻被小黃瓜嚇到的貓，真的，毛都炸了。   
傑森看著握著喉嚨咳嗽的迪克一眼，視線落在迪克脖子上泛紅的掐痕，還有眼睛下發的血痕，他猛然弓起背，抓住了最近的一條運動褲套上就想外衝。   
上帝啊！這可不是三個月不講話就能解決的事件！  
迪克猛然一撲，抱住了傑森的雙腿，將他絆倒，兩個男人手長腳長的纏在一起，在臥室與客廳門口跌成一團。  
「操，放開我……迪克！放開！」傑森試圖掙脫迪克的擒拿，但是迪克手腳併用的纏在傑森身上，使盡渾身解數，不讓他甩開，像一隻下定決心跟他到天涯海角的大章魚。   
杰森不狠下心去折斷他的手，那基本上就沒有機會把迪克這塊牛皮糖弄下來。  
他們在屋子裡扭打糾纏了大約半個小時，伴隨著髒話和傾倒的家具，幸好他家除了燈之外沒有擺上什麼易碎品。  
迪克相信如果不是先前的任務和性愛，他們還可以這樣角力一整天。   
下次試試看愛的馬拉松好了，他一邊這樣想， 一邊把自己剛剛努力勾到東西喀擦一聲的銬上了傑森的手腕，冒著臉頰上挨一拳的代價，另外一端則銬上自己的。   
傑森帶有攻擊性的動作很令人驚恐的完全靜止，迪克像隻猴一樣扒著他身上，感受到手掌心底下的人正輕輕地顫抖。   
「嘿嘿，傑森。」迪克盡可能的放輕了聲音，「這只是噩夢而以，看著我，你冷靜點了嗎？」   
「去你媽屌頭。」傑森文明表示，聲音沙啞的像是他才是差點被別人掐死的那個，「你他媽的就喜歡玩火，解開。」   
「你會走嗎？」迪克依舊掛在他身上，完全沒有打算下來，他知道傑森撐得住他，「還是我們會像成年人一樣，好好談談？」   
「你到底……該死，你只是裝作不知道。」傑森看著他們兩隻手之間閃亮的警用手銬，他的聲音像是壓低的隆隆雷聲，傑森怒氣閥值在震怒的邊緣上下游移，同時也因為迪克可能掌握他的一個弱點而感到恐慌。   
「不，除非你會留下來。」迪克撼不畏死的，他的人生，就是勇敢(找死)兩個字！  
「解開，或者我把你的手用菜刀剁下來餵狗。」傑森的語氣平板，但是迪克相信自己只要一鬆手，傑森就會連夜搬家去南太平洋的某個漂流小島當野人，只為了跟迪克保持世界上最遠的距離，太了解他了。  
只有布魯斯那個白癡才會連傑森這麼單純的人都不能好好相處。   
「格雷森！」傑森換了稱呼，威脅之意不言而喻。   
他們都能輕易撬開這種手銬，但不是身上有一隻迪克.考拉.格雷森的時候能做到，迪克努力把人抱的更緊，他暖呼呼的小翅膀現在有些發冷。  
迪克，快啊，發揮你的舌燦蓮花。

「我常會到你家窗外偷窺你睡覺！已經看了一年了！」啊啊！現在割了自己舌頭還來的及嗎？迪克心想。

傑森被他的坦白嚇得睜大眼睛，髒話也說不出來，額角青筋鼓脹，像是夏夜荷花池裡吃撐的青蛙，跳個不停。  
迪克明白，他也覺得自己很變態。   
「我一開始只是想知道你床上為什麼會有手銬，沒別的意思小翅膀。」迪克舔了舔嘴唇語訴飛快地說，這真是他玩過最爛的真心話大冒險了，「我、我，知道那是甚麼訓練會留下來的後遺症，但是我只能看著，因為你不會喜歡我追問。」   
傑森緩慢地眨了眨綠眼，像是電腦故障，他眉毛和嘴角都在抽搐，結結巴巴的說道，「你，一直在偷窺我嗎？像個變態一樣？」  
「嗯。」迪克點頭，小心翼翼地觀察傑森，然後從他身上爬下來，握住他的手，用盡自己最可憐最哀求的眼神望著他，「到沙發上去，我都說給你聽，別走好嗎？」  
傑森瞥了他們的手腕之間的鐵環，顯然答案是不好。  
「而且我好像燙傷了，有點痛。」放屁，這點程度對他來說跟蚊子叮沒兩樣，迪克引導傑森看向自己被可可潑上的半邊身子和大腿，皮膚上泛著清晰的紅色。   
空氣裡有著微苦的香氣和棉花糖的甜味，迪克的公寓裡一片狼藉。

傑森露出了歉疚的表情，他們一起去廚房拿了冷凍豌豆和冰袋，然後坐到了沙發上。   
這段時間傑森始終保持著令人傷心的沉默，他盡力的在手銬允許的範圍內和迪克保持距離，也不再要求迪克解開手銬，而且從他掛上手銬之後，就沒有任何攻擊迪克的動作。   
像是給憤怒的野獸上了一道項圈，這個想法讓迪克極度不舒服，他將手銬解開，遠遠的丟到最遠的角落裡，然後握住了傑森的手腕，用十指代替冰冷的金屬，滑開了那個護腕，摩娑底下蒼白的環狀傷疤。  
沒有人能在那麼疲倦的情況維持憤怒，傑森早就被折騰的又餓又累，只要迪克能讓他冷靜下來，也許他們能談談。  
這很困難，有鑑於惹傑森生氣，就像是在公牛面前揮舞著紅披風一樣容易，迪克身上有不少地方都在隱隱做痛，他覺得自己像是奔牛節被牛群踩踏了，但是現在不是檢查那些瘀傷的時候。   
迪克試探性的碰了碰傑森的臉頰，他的男孩側過臉去默許了他的動作，讓迪克溫柔的吻他，感受傑森隱忍的恐懼，皮膚下的顫慄。   
他只能看著，就像站在窗戶的百米外看著臥室的燈光熄滅，而迪克痛恨這樣。   
「我不會對你說我愛你，因為我們約好了。」他含著傑森的嘴唇，模糊地說道，「但是留下，請你留下，這只是個意外，我們都剛離開戰鬥，過度的緊戒是正常的。」   
傑森稍微推開他，露出一個蒼白嘲諷地笑，「不是你想的那樣，不完全是，我不用手銬也能睡覺。」   
「那你願意告訴我是怎麼樣嗎？」迪克問他，故作幽怨的說，「你要知道，我忌妒你的手銬很長時間了，那玩意兒居然可以把你留在一張床上，而我被拒絕了多少次你告訴我。」   
「我會夢遊。」傑森嘆了口氣，「我夢遊，然後我攻擊所有房間裡會動的東西，有時候包括我自己。」   
他摩娑著大腿上的一道疤痕，「用所有我能抓到的武器，刀、槍。」   
所以，他才會綁住自己的慣用手，傑森能雙手開槍換彈，睡夢中本能使用的還是慣用手，當他無意識間感受到束縛，他會醒過來。  
「這很有效。」傑森避開迪克的臉，如果他在那張屌臉上看同情之類的，怕是會忍不住打他，而迪克今天挨的打應該是夠多了，「我知道你們想知道我死掉那年的事情，因為就連布魯斯也查不出來我去哪了。」

迪克點了點頭，「看你。」

「甚麼都找不到正常的，我燒了那個地方。」傑森望著他，眼底有著粲然的火光，迪克可以看到那場五年前的大火依舊燃燒著，反覆灼傷傑森的靈魂，「我就是個從地獄裡殺回人間的怪物，這就為什麼我們不應該搞在一起，只有你這個變態會覺得我們這樣很好。」  
「我們這樣很好。」迪克告訴他，依舊握著他的手，「傑森，組織裡誰沒有幹過一些可怕的事情，我們就是一對很角色。」  
傑森垂下眼睫，很敷衍的哈哈兩聲，顯然一點都不相信迪克。  
迪克站了起來，神奇男孩皺著俊秀的眉宇，很不高興的說，「起來，去床上。」  
「這種時候你他媽還想著床？你的性慾已經強到無藥可救了是不是！」   
傑森被他嚇到，動也不動坐在沙發瞪著他，過了那麼多年，當年桀敖的小男孩變了那麼多，但是頑固的表情十年如一日的讓人窩火，「我他媽就該狠狠揍你一頓，操操操操操操！」   
迪克直接把傑森扛了起來，喔，他當然扛的動了，傑森就是比他高了那麼點，又重了那麼些，但是迪克連全副武裝的蝙蝠俠都扛的動了，何況身上只穿一條內褲的小翅膀。   
他把傑森摔到床上，「躺好！現在睡覺。」

「操你的，格雷森！」

傑森怒視他，手臂肌肉抽動著，迪克已經為下一場摔角做足了準備，但是在那之前他厲聲命令，「傑森，我說，躺好。」

傑森握緊了拳頭，僵持著，迪克知道這可能會有用，命令、服從，他為自己的語氣感到噁心。   
他希望傑森跳起給他一拳。   
但是傑森氣憤地倒進毯子裡，把自己捲成一捲，面著牆壁，迪克的胃縮成小小的，但這是當你喜歡的人是傑森陶德是你可能必須承受的痛楚。  
他們誰沒一點創傷？迪克也有，只是他藏的比較深，藏在光鮮亮麗的笑容下。

迪克爬上床，摸索著找到他的手腕握住，這相當於他從傑森的背後把整個人都抱進了懷裡，迪克貼在他耳邊輕聲說，「如果你需要枷鎖才能睡著，今晚換我束縛你。」   
「我睡著會殺人的，別怪我沒有警告你。」傑森低語。   
「得了，你說你揮出那輕飄飄的幾拳？還是你訂製周延但是全部失敗的謀殺計畫？」迪克不屑地笑著，「根本不足為懼。」   
「你應該害怕我。」  
「我不會 ，我偷窺你整整一年 ，只為了確定你已經安全的在家裡睡覺 ，你一點都不可怕。」  
傑森沉默了很久，久到迪克都以為他睡著了，棉被捲才翻過身來，傑森明亮清醒的綠眼盛滿迪克無法形容的美麗情感。  
而他只是溫柔握了握傑森的手腕，很有耐心的等待著傑森組織言語。

「……迪克，別放手。」

迪克親吻他的額頭，比誓言還像是誓言，「永遠不會。」

*   
操他媽的蝙蝠俠，操他媽的臥底任務，操他媽的全世界！  
特工37號扭斷了最後一個跟蹤者的脖子，確定沒有任何尾巴跟蹤自己，這才趕去了他們約好的地點，一座樓頂停著一輛充滿未來感的飛行器的破敗大樓。

一身漆黑帶著護目鏡的男人歪頭看著他，靠在那台漂亮寶貝身上，他的緊身黑衣上有著暗紅的閃電。  
「是你要搭乘小閃快遞嗎？」  
操你的布魯斯！特工37號身影一僵，乾巴巴的問道，「你能多快到高譚？」  
沃利.偉斯特露出一個明亮的笑容，「就像閃電一樣快。」

**Author's Note:**

> 這章比較難讀哈，因為時間線從兩人怎麼睡在一起，一路反覆橫跳，在最後他們兩個躺在床上之後沒多久，他們就同居了。
> 
> 如果你在裡面看到了某些黑暗過往的暗示，就，相信他。  
> 總之，迪克制定了龐大的攻略計劃，就在迪克覺得自己快要通關的時候，任務出了劇變。  
> 他攻略小翅膀的通關進度隨著他死掉一夜回到解放前，迪克捶地痛哭。
> 
> 作者地雷預警：誰要留言只給我留一行：車呢？嚶嚶嚶我想看車，本人一律拉黑處置(而且會非常生氣的先懟你)想看車自己寫去，請尊重作者的苦心。


End file.
